La esfera del poder
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: Danny Phantom es el heroe del mundo real y ahora ha sido llamado a la Zona Fantasma para salvarla de las garras de todos los fantasmas que amenazan con destruirla. Post Phantom Planet. DxS.
1. Trailer

**¡Hola!  
Bueno, aqui me tienen con una nueva historia para Danny Phantom. De hecho, no es nueva, je je, la verdad es que este fue el primer fic que escribí para este fandom, y eso fue hace ya más de un año; pero quise compartirlo con ustedes (si hay alguien leyendolo), porque de repente me dieron ganas de mostrarlo.  
Tiene unos 15 capítulos (la mayoria son cortos) y, como ya lo había escrito, las actualizaciones podrían ser muy rapidas.  
Este es el trailer que le hice y (repito: si hay alguien leyendo) no es necesario leer las letritas en negra si es que molestan mucho.**

* * *

_D__espués de la calma..._

**(letras blancas en fondo negro)**

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve a Danny, Sam y Tucker, juntos en una mesa de Nasty Burger, tomando malteadas.

-Así que, Tucker... ¿cómo va todo con Estrella? – pregunta Sam.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve a Danny, Sam, Tucker, Maddie y Jack, juntos en la mesa de la casa de Danny; están comiendo galletas y riendo.

-¿El fantasma de las cajas y la señora de los almuerzos? – pregunta Tucker entre risas.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve a Danny y Sam, sentados juntos en la espectronave; están mirándose sonrientes y a punto de besarse.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

_...viene la tormenta._

**(letras blancas en fondo negro)**

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve a Technus lanzándole un rayo a Danny Phantom por detrás.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve a Estrella arrojándole una malteada (sabor chocolate) en la cabeza a Tucker.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve a Danny rodeando a Sam con sus brazos mientras pasa de fantasma a humano, y luego a ella empujándolo con ambas manos.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve a Sam, herida e inconsciente, cayendo; luego se ve a Danny muy cansado en el suelo, levantándose y volando hasta atrapar a Sam en el aire.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve a Skulker peleando con Johnny, y a Technus pelando con Kitty unos metros más allá.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve a Danny en el suelo y atado de manos, luego se ve a Ember llegando atrás de él y golpeándole la cabeza con su guitarra.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve a Danny y Sam discutiendo en lo que parece ser una selva.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar de salir juntos. – dice Sam muy enojada.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve a Danny y Sam en el mismo lugar, Danny se ve muy triste.

-Sam...

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve a Sam dentro de lo que parece ser un calabozo; esta hecha un ovillo.

"Danny" se le escucha pensar.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve a Danny flotando junto a un fantasma que no se había visto antes, en un lugar desolado de la Zona Fantasma.

-¿Qué esta dispuesto a hacer?

-Todo. – responde el halfa con determinación.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve a Danny sosteniendo una pequeña esfera, su rostro es de asombro, incredulidad y felicidad; esta soplando una brisa que le mueve algunos cabellos, y se ve un brillo proveniente del artefacto en sus manos.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve un fantasma sonriendo (el mismo de hace dos escenas).

-Excelente...

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro**

***ésta dura un poco más que las otras)**

Se ve a Danny sujetando con sus manos los brazos de Sam, están de frente.

-Yo tampoco imagino mi vida sin ti – le dice él.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro**

***ésta dura un poco menos que las otras)**

_LP Luna Phantom_

**(letras blancas en fondo negro)**

Se ve a Danny Fenton en el laboratorio de su familia, esta comenzando a transformarse en fantasma.

Se ve al Príncipe Aragon muy enojado.

-¡Ataquen! – y luego se convierte en dragón.

Se ve a Sam sola en lo que parece ser una jungla; se puede apreciar que vienen acercándose muy sigilosamente por detrás un par de fantasmas, llegan a ella y la capturan, cubriéndole los ojos y la boca.

Se ve a Ember McLain rodeada de muchos fantasmas, de pronto cae un rayo desde arriba y la deja en el suelo.

Se ve la pared de Nasty Burger siendo destruida, luego se ve un montón de humo y cenizas, y finalmente se ve a Lobo apareciendo detrás del montón de polvo.

_...presenta..._

**(letras blancas en fondo negro)**

Se ve a Danny a medio convertir, y aun convirtiéndose.

Se ve al Príncipe Aragon sentado en su trono, y luego se ven dos fantasmas cargando a Sam y arrojándola a sus pies.

Se ve a Danny siendo alcanzado por un hechizo proveniente de la guitarra de Ember McLain, cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Se ve a Danny Phantom y Skulker; ambos están mirando un lugar lejano que esta entre las sombras.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunta Skulker con su arma levantada.

Se ve a Sam siendo arrojada dentro de un pequeño, oscuro y sucio calabozo.

Se ve a Danny, Sam, Tucker, Lobo, Maddie y Jack dentro del laboratorio; Danny esta mirando muy dulcemente a Sam.

-Nunca te metería en un problema, si evitarlo estuviera en mis manos.

Se ve a Danny y Sam; ella inconsciente y herida en el suelo, y él herido y agotado cayendo a su lado.

Se ve el rostro sonriente de Technus y se escucha su risa maligna; Danny esta en el suelo frente a él.

Se ve a Johnny y Kitty sobre la moto de Johnny, están desapareciendo detrás de una nube de polvo y un estrepitoso ruido provocado por su arranque.

_La esfera del poder_

**(letras blancas en fondo negro)**

Se ve a Danny por fin terminando de transformarse en fantasma.

Se ve a Penélope Spectra desapareciendo tras una cortina de humo verde y morado que ella misma provocó.

Se ve a Danny a punto de emprender el vuelo.

-¡Deténganlo! – grita Skulker.

Se ve al Príncipe Aragon parado en una de las torres altas de su castillo; esta asomándose hacia abajo: allí hay un gran ejército de fantasmas (se alcanza a distinguir al caballero del terror).

Se ve el cielo de la Zona Fantasma; un dragón celeste viene volando a la cabeza de un gran ejército de fantasmas, Sam viene en su lomo.

Se ven un montón de fantasmas entrando furiosos por las puertas y ventanas del castillo del Príncipe.

Se ve a Reloj rompiendo un pedazo de pared en el castillo, dejando un pedazo hueco donde yacía una pequeña esfera.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro)**

Se ve a Danny y Sam en lo que parece ser una selva; están abrazados y besándose.

**(transición: desvanecimiento en negro/efecto de sonido: aullido de lobo) **

* * *

**No sé por qué me dio eso de hacerle un trailer, pero bueno... ¿qué le voy a hacer?  
Tiene escenas de todos los capítulos, así que ya saben qué esperar del fic si leyeron el trailer.  
¡Gracias por la atención!**


	2. En Nasty Burger

**¡Hola!  
Este es el primer capítulo de mi fic. Sé que esta corto, y tal vez algunos que siguen lo serán también, pero más adelante prometo que no lo serán tanto. Espero que les guste, trate de ponerle acción, comedia y romance... Y, para aclarar, Tucker sigue siendo alcalde y Danny y Sam novios... así que...  
Aqui comienzo.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertencen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

_**Dedicado a:** la memoria de David Carradine, personaje que hizo la voz de Reloj en la versión en Inglés de la caricatura, y que murió mientras escribía esta historia, hace un año._

* * *

**La esfera del poder  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

_Capítulo 1: En Nasty Burger_

En Amity Park todos disfrutaban de un caluroso día de verano, eso quiere decir que estaban en periodo vacacional... ¡no escuela! los chicos estaban vueltos locos.

Esta historia comienza en Nasty Burger, donde el trío más famoso de la ciudad compartía unas malteadas.

-Así que, Tucker... –comenzó Samantha Manson (mejor conocida como Sam), la chica más envidiada de ese lugar, novia de Danny Phantom - ¿cómo va todo con Estrella?

-Ah... – suspiró el chico moreno, Tucker Foley, quien era el alcalde de esa cuidad – la verdad no lo sé, Sam. Creo que no somos muy compatibles.

-¿Por qué lo dices amigo? – preguntó un ojiazul sonriente, este chico era la mayor celebridad de cualquier lugar en el que se presentara, Daniel Fenton o Danny, el héroe que salvó al mundo. - ¿Acaso te refieres al hecho de que ella ahora esta por allá platicando con ese vecino ricachón que tienes?

-¡¿Qué? ¡Estrella! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? –se va a la mesa que estaba a unos metros.

-Ja ja ja ¿Te divierte arruinarle la vida a tu mejor amigo?

-Tucker tiene que saber lo que le conviene – ambos voltearon hacia donde se escuchaba un alboroto producido por la malteada en la cabeza del alcalde -. Y al parecer, ella no le conviene.

Los dos se pusieron a reír.

-¡Oye!, ¿de qué se están riendo? – pregunta Tucker, quien viene exprimiendo su boina roja.

-¡Oh, de nada! –contestó Danny cubriendo con una mano la gran sonrisa que no se podía quitar. - ¿Problemas?

-No para mí. Ya verá, pagaré a todos sus maestros para que la reprueben en todas sus materias. ¡Nadie le arroja malteadas de chocolate en la cabeza a Tucker, el alcalde de Amity Park!

-Ah, no te olvides de los pantalones – le recordó Sam.

-¿Qué? ¿Los pantalones? ¡Los pantalones! ¡Mi PDA! ¡Oh, cariño! – dijo sacando su inseparable computadora de bolsillo, para comprobar que estaba completamente sucia de chocolate – Tengo que limpiarte, vamos bebé, vamos a casa para que pueda quitarte este sucio sabor de malteada. Nos vemos luego chicos. – Y desapareció corriendo tras la puerta principal.

-Bien, parece... parece que estamos solos – comentó Danny con una mirada picara - ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

-Mmm... no lo se... lo que sea, mientras sea contigo.

Se miraron a los ojos, este era el momento para un beso; pero de pronto, el sentido fantasma de Danny se activó y ambos voltearon hacia la pared de en frente, donde se acababa de producir un enorme agujero.

Inmediatamente Danny se puso de pie, y justo antes de que se convirtiera en fantasma, detrás de las grandes nubes de polvo producidas por la destrucción, apareció Lobo.

-Creo que necesitaremos a Tucker.

* * *

**Pues sí, corto.  
Las cosas apenas comienzan, y espero que les guste lo que va a pasar.  
¡Muchos saludos! ¡Y muchas gracias!**


	3. ¡Voy a entrar!

**¡Hola de nuevo!  
Estoy tratando de subir pronto los capítulos porque son muy pequeños. Espero que les guste este.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Danny Phantom pertenece al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

_**Dedicado a:**__ La memoria de David Carradine q.e.p.d._

* * *

**La esfera del poder  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

_Capítulo 2: "¡Voy a entrar!"_

Tucker, Sam, Danny y Lobo se habían reunido en el laboratorio Fenton.

-¿Entonces esto no se trata de Walker? – preguntó Danny incrédulo.

-No puedo estar seguro. Lo único que entendí fueron 3 cosas: destrucción, combate y fin.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres decir que en la Zona Fantasma ha habido un enfrentamiento? – cuestionó Sam

-Creo que si.

-Por favor Tucker, tarta de obtener más información, esto parece importante.

-Danny, estas olvidando que deje de ser un perdedor cuando me convertí en alcalde de Amity Park, últimamente no he tenido necesidad de hablar esperanto.

Danny suspiró.

Desde que distinguió a Lobo entre las cenizas de la pared destruida, supo que algo malo sucedía; Lobo estaba nervioso, asustado e impaciente, hablaba sin parar. Se dio cuenta de que tendría que ir a echar un vistazo a la Zona Fantasma para comprobar que todo estuviera bajo control.

-Chicos, creo que es mí deber entrar ahí y ver que sucede.

-¡Qué! – el grito de Sam resonó en toda la habitación.

-¡Danny! – gritó su padre desde la cocina - ¿Estás usando el laboratorio?

-Eh... pues... algo.

-¿Tiene que ver con fantasmas? – preguntó bajando apresuradamente los escalones hasta llegar con ellos. Observó a Lobo. - ¿Y quién eres tú?

-Por supuesto que tiene que ver con fantasmas Jack. - Maddie apareció detrás de él, portando la gran Fenton basuka – Ahora Danny, dime dónde están esos sucios, malévolos, malintencionados entes ectoplásmicos. – captó la mirada de su hijo – Oh... lo siento cariño, tú eres... diferente. Yo solo bromeaba – dijo mientras escondía la Fenton basuka detrás de su espalda.

-Danny, tú no puedes ir a la Zona Fantasma, aún no sabes de qué va todo esto. – exclamó Sam nerviosa.

-¿Vas a ir a la Zona Fantasma? ¿Pero para qué? – cuestionó Maddie.

-Mamá, papá, creo que hay un problema, y necesito averiguar de qué trata.

-Danny, por favor, esperemos a reunir más información.

-Sam, no te preocupes – le pidió con una dulce mirada – No va a haber ningún problema, solo entraré y...

-¡Espera! Tucker dice que sabe otra cosa... Vamos Tuck, díselo. – la ojivioleta le lanzó una mirada insinuante.

-Ahhh... Lobo dijo... "ayuda".

-Está decidido, voy a entrar.

-Espera cariño, – intervino su madre – Sam tiene razón, además, no puedes entrar en la dimensión fantasmal sin una gran arma. Toma – le arrojó la Fenton basuka.

-Sí, tu madre tiene razón... por eso, toma – Jack le lanzó la caña de pescar Fenton – por si acaso quieres pescar un fantasma en el camino.

-No será necesario. Estaré bien – prometió dejando los artefactos Fenton en el escritorio más próximo.

Inmediatamente un aro de luz apareció rodeando su cintura, el cual se dividió en dos para poder así recorrer la totalidad de su cuerpo y transformar a Daniel Fenton en Danny Phantom.

-No tardo.

Y dicho esto, desapareció tras el portal.

* * *

**Muy corto, lo sé. (¿Qué creen que encuentre Danny adentro?)  
Bueno, pues muchas gracias y muchos saludos.  
¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Explorando

****

¡Hola!  
Síp, muy pequeño (hasta tengo drabbles más largos que esto); por eso trato de subir los capítulos más rápido.  
Bueno, no más comentarios, los dejo. ¡Y muchas gracias por la atención!

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Danny Phantom y sus personajes (excepto el fantasma sin nombre de este capítulo) pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

_**Dedicado a:**__ La memoria de David Carradine q.e.p.d._

* * *

**La esfera del poder  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Explorando_

En la Zona Fantasma todo lucía completamente devastado: las usuales puertas que flotaban siempre, ahora descansaban en el suelo hechas añicos, no había rastro de vida (metafóricamente), ningún alma por ningún lado, el silencio era abrumador y una sola pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de Danny Phantom: ¿Qué ha pasado en este lugar?

Anduvo vagando por los alrededores sin encontrar algo que pudiera darle una pista de eso que había sucedido.

Suspiró frustrado.

-Creo que iré a casa por la nave Fenton, en ella viajaré más rápido y escanearé todo este lugar.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero algo lo tomó por los brazos.

-Ah, ¡suéltame! – se safó en menos de dos segundos y volteó a ver a su atacante. - ¿Quién eres tú? – exigió al fantasma situado frente a él.

-Discúlpeme por favor, pero no podía dejar que se fuera.

-Dije: ¿quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre... mi nombre... mi nombre no es importante, pero el tuyo... el tuyo sí lo es. Danny Phantom, el héroe de su mundo... y el nuestro – le hizo una reverencia.

-Ehh... gracias – dijo el aludido pasándose la mano por detrás de la cabeza. – Ahora, fantasma sin nombre, dime qué sucede.

-A eso iba Danny Phantom, o "chico fantasma", como bien le dicen por aquí; aunque tal vez debería decir: como _malamente_ le llaman aquí. Usted ha demostrado ser grande... grande y valiente. Tan grande como para escapar de la cárcel de Walker, tan grande como para encerrar de nuevo al poderoso Pariah, tan grande como para hacer que ese fantasma escritor dejara de publicar sus aburridos libros, – añadió haciendo muecas – tan grande como para...

-Ejem, ejem... sigo esperando una respuesta. – intervino Danny.

-A eso iba, a eso iba... – aclaró - ¿En qué iba? Ah, si... tan grande como para liberar ahora a la Zona Fantasma de la guerra que acecha con llegar.

-¿Guerra? ¿Cuál guerra?

-Una guerra que ha acechado desde hace miles de años, una guerra que amenazó con llegar con la creación de "la esfera del poder", que, como bien lo dice su nombre, es una esfera... y proporciona poder ilimitado a quien la posee, debería agregar.

-¿Y quién quiere poseerla? ¿Quién es tan ambicioso que ha desatado una guerra en la Zona Fantasma?

-_Quienes_ señor Phantom, _quienes. _Y la respuesta a esa pregunta es: absolutamente todos.

-¿Todos? – cuestionó incrédulo.

-Así es. Y la guerra aun no se ha desatado, por cierto.

-Pero... ¿y las puertas? ¿Y el ambiente lúgubre y desolado?

-Es el miedo; los más ambiciosos han barrido con todo, peinando el lugar para encontrarla, dispuestos a todo, incluso a luchar a muerte, si sabe a lo que me refiero, con tal de conseguirla.

-Y dime, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

-¿Qué esta dispuesto a hacer? – preguntó desafiante.

-Todo. – respondió decidido.

-Excelente... – sonrió complacido - pero he de admitir que eso es más de lo que necesitamos. Aquello que necesitamos es destruirla, y la única manera para lograr eso es con ayuda de alguien.

-¿Quién?

-Lobo.

-¿Lobo?

-Así es, Lobo – reafirmó - ¿Acaso nunca habías notado lo increíbles que son sus garras, capaces de abril portales al mundo real, capaces de destruir cierta esfera peligrosa? La única desventaja es que ha desaparecido sin razón, yo lo he buscado por un tiempo, pero al parecer se ha ido lejos. Tal vez tú puedas encontrarlo...

-Tal vez pueda – acordó Danny con una sonrisa, girándose, dispuesto a marcharse – Bien, entonces vamos a destruir una esfera.

* * *

**Ja ja... parece que las cosas van a ser más fáciles de lo que pensaba... o tal vez no.  
¡Muchísimas gracias (de nuevo... sí, me traumo con los agradecimientos. Disculpen si llegan a ser molestos)!  
¡Saludos!**


	5. ¡Yo iré contigo!

**Hola!  
Perdón si me tardé un poco más que con los demás. Lo que pasa es que recién entré a la Facultad (uy, ya soy universitaria) y mi cabeza anda por las nubes. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Espero que esto no los decepcione mucho, sé que la historia esta medio lenta; pero, descuiden, no siempre será así.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** __Danny Phantom y sus personajes (a excepción de mi fantasma sin nombre) pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

**_Dedicado a:_**_ la memoria de David Carradine, q.e.p.d._

* * *

**La esfera del poder**_  
Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

_Capítulo 4: "¡Yo iré contigo!"_

En el laboratorio el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, habían pasado más de dos horas y Danny aún no volvía.

Sam era la más nerviosa de todas; desde que Danny había conseguido sus poderes fantasma, ella aún no lograba acostumbrarse al hormigueo en su estomago, producto del miedo a que algo le pasara; él lo era todo para ella, no lograba imaginar la vida sin él. Estaba completamente segura de que en cuanto llegara, se arrojaría a sus brazos y lo estrujaría hasta que no pudiera respirar, aunque claro, los fantasmas no necesitan respirar.

Tucker también estaba preocupado, Danny era su mejor amigo, ¡ellos tenían historia!; pero confiaba en él. Ahora lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlo era tratar de conseguir más información de Lobo.

La familia de Danny era la menos preocupada. Sabían que desde el día en que salvó el mundo y la Zona Fantasma del asteroide, los ataques fantasmales habían disminuido considerablemente... de hecho, algunos entes espectrales ahora se mostraban sumamente agradecidos con su pequeño retoño. Por lo tanto no había necesidad de preocuparse de que algo malo pudiera pasarle a su hijo dentro de la Zona Fantasma.

De pronto, del portal salió Danny con una expresión... que nadie pudo identificar, ya que en ese instante Sam se había arrojado a abrazarlo.

-Sam, estoy bien – exclamó Danny mientras volvía a su estado normal y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-¡No, no lo estas! – corrigió ella separándose de él – estas en problemas Daniel Fenton, por hacer que me preocupe tanto por ti.

Danny rió despreocupadamente.

-No te rías. La próxima vez que quieras ir a la Zona Fantasma no te dejaré ir solo, yo iré contigo.

-Sam, no es necesario, en serio...

-¡Lo tengo! – gritó triunfante Tucker. – Es algo acerca de una esfera y una disputa... ah, y también dice que necesitarás su ayuda.

-Lo sé, por eso vine.

-¿Lo sabes? ¡Oh, rayos! Todos mis esfuerzos fueron para nada. – exclamó Tucker irritado.

-Aun así, muchas gracias Tuck.

-¿Y bien? – Jack se hizo notar – Dinos hijo, ¿qué descubriste en la Zona Fantasma?

Danny les contó todo lo que el fantasma le había contado.

-Danny, cariño, ¿necesitas nuestra ayuda? – preguntó dulcemente Maddie una vez que su hijo terminó de relatarles lo sucedido – Sabes que tienes mi apoyo y el de tu padre en todo momento.

-Gracias mamá, lo sé... pero no. Solo necesito a Lobo. Los dos iremos a la Zona Fantasma, encontraremos esa esfera y la destruiremos. No habrá ningún obstáculo.

-Danny, ¿no te estas olvidando de algo? – preguntó Sam conteniendo el enojo.

-Ahh... creo que no... ¿nuestro aniversario?

-¡Danny! Te dije que iría contigo.

-Ni lo pienses, tú te quedas aquí con mis padres y Tucker.

-¡Estas muy equivocado si crees que me voy a quedar aquí para esperar cómodamente mientras tú te vas a la Zona Fantasma a buscar una esfera... que ni siquiera sabes donde esta!

-Bueno... de hecho planeaba buscar a Reloj. – se explicó – Estoy seguro que él sabrá dónde esta escondida.

-Bien, entonces iremos a buscar a Reloj.

-Sam –exclamó con un tono duro.

-¿Por qué no quieres que yo vaya? – preguntó con un rastro de dolor. Se sentía excluida y rechazada, cosa que jamás imaginó que sentiría con Danny.

-Sam – exclamó ahora con un tono más suave y dulce – nunca te metería en un problema si evitarlo estuviera en mis manos.

-Danny, si mal no recuerdo hace unos momentos exclamaste: "No habrá ningún obstáculo" ¿Crees que eso cambiaría si yo fuera contigo? – preguntó astutamente.

-Ahh – suspiró rendido – No vas a olvidarlo, ¿o si?

-No – puntualizó.

-De acuerdo, te llevaré. – sentenció – Tucker, ¿quieres venir tú también?

-No gracias. Tengo suficiente poder ahora mismo, no necesito esa estúpida esfera.

-¡Danny, espera! – gritó Jack – Toma... - le entregó la caña de pescar Fenton – por si la necesitas. A mi me ha sacado de muchos apuros... bueno, en realidad no. ¡Pero lo hará algún día!

* * *

**Gracias otra vez. ¡Muchos saludos!**


	6. Con Reloj

**¡Hola!  
Quería subirlo ayer, pero no pude. Como sea, aquí está el siguiente capítulo; es un poquito más largo y deja algunas dudillas al final. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Danny Phantom y sus personajes (excepto el fantasma sin nombre del capítulo 3) pertencen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

_**Dedicado a:** la memoria de David Carradine (q.e.p.d.)_

* * *

**La esfera del poder  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Con Reloj_

Danny, Sam y Lobo iban dentro de la nave Fenton; acababan de traspasar el portal y ahora iban en busca de Reloj.

Durante la primera parte del trayecto, los tres se habían dedicado a observar hacia afuera, aunque en realidad no había nada que ver: todo estaba desierto. Danny pronto se cansó de eso y se recargó en el asiento para no prestar atención a nada, segundos después Sam se le unió.

-Cuando nos dijiste lo desolado que se veía todo no me lo imaginé tan mal. Pareciera que una tormenta ha arrasado con este lugar.

-Lo sé, y también sé que esto es solo un poco de lo que podría llegar a ser si la guerra se desata. Tenemos que evitarlo. – exclamó Danny.

-A toda costa – complementó Sam. – Oh, por cierto – agregó sutilmente – nuestro aniversario no es sino hasta dentro de unos meses.

-Lo sé. Estaba jugando. – aseguró Danny con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale.

Danny le tomó la mano y la atrajo más a si, ambos se miraban sonrientes; de nuevo era momento para un beso... y de nuevo fueron interrumpidos por Lobo, quien en esperanto decía: "¡Llegamos!" Y así era, afuera estaba el lugar donde Reloj vivía, Danny ya había estado ahí con anterioridad; parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por esos rumbos, lucía exactamente a la vez anterior.

-Ehh... - rió nerviosamente - Parece que ya llegamos.

Los tres se adentraron en esos terrenos y muy pronto fueron recibidos por Reloj en su forma adulta.

-Danny Phantom, sabía que ibas a venir... literalmente - agregó sonriente.

-Hola Reloj. No puedo decir que me alegro de estar aquí, pero... ¡me alegra verte!

-Gracias. Ahora bien, síganme. Les contaré todo lo que quieren saber sobre la esfera del poder, incluso dónde encontrarla. - Reloj los guió por un pasillo lleno de enormes relojes. Pronto estuvieron en una gran sala blanca espaciosa. - ¿Gustan algo de tomar?

-Yo no, gracias - dijo Danny.

-Yo tampoco - coincidió Sam.

-Ya lo sabía, fue cortesía - rió un poco. - Bien, ¿qué saben de esta esfera?

-Muy poco - contestó Danny. - Lo único que sabemos es que fue construida hace miles de años y que...

-Están en un error - interrumpió Reloj.

-¡¿Qué? - soltó Sam - ¿Entonces lo que te dijo el fantasma ese era mentira? - preguntó dirigiéndose a Danny.

-No del todo - le respondió Reloj - Bien, déjenme contarles.

"La esfera del poder que existe actualmente se construyó hace solo unos cuantos meses; aunque la idea de construirla se remonta a unos 3 mil años. En esa fecha existía una poderosa bruja llamada Milán, a quien todos despreciaban y trataban como si no valiera nada; esta bruja trataba de dejar de ser una persona cualquiera, trataba de ser tratada con más respeto, pero todos sus intentos solo la hacían caer más bajo; las burlas y desprecios por su vestimenta y costumbres fueron aumentando hasta que, un negro día, se juró a si misma que crearía un artefacto que le diera poder infinito y así hacer pagar a todos sus burlas. No lo consiguió.

"Su desesperación la llevo a idear un plan muy... tonto, pero ¡vaya que le dio resultado!: reveló a todo mundo su más reciente invento, una poderosa esfera mágica capaz de darle poderes ilimitados, la cual usaría si alguien se atreviera a humillarlos más a ella y su familia; por supuesto nadie se arriesgó, y Milán por fin disfrutó de las comodidades que le traía ser tratada como realeza, hasta que su treta fue descubierta y la mandaron a la hoguera; a su familia la perdonaron, pero fueron exiliados del territorio. Aun así los rumores de la existencia de esta esfera persistieron y muchos se dedicaron a buscarla.

-Pero entonces, ¿quién creó la esfera que existe en estos momentos? – preguntó Danny.

-Las generaciones inmediatas a Milán, en vista de lo ocurrido, buscaron una forma de vengarse, y lo que encontraron fue que harían a toda costa eso que Milán no consiguió: crear _la esfera del poder_. El proyecto pasó de padres a hijos, por siglos y siglos. La esfera actual la creó una joven llamada también Milán, pero ya que el deseo de venganza había desaparecido, decidió no usarla, sino esconderla. Pero alguien de su familia se enteró de la reciente invención y, una vez que no pudo sacarle la ubicación, decidió esparcir el pequeño secreto. El deseo de poseerla invadió cada mente que escuchó la noticia, a excepción de algunas... y henos aquí.

-¿Y qué pasó con Milán? – preguntó Sam.

-Ella fue capturada y torturada con la intención de que revelara la ubicación de su invento, no lo lograron; sus últimas palabras fueron las instrucciones para destruirla, pero por supuesto, a nadie le interesaba eso.

-¿Milán murió? ¿Y su fantasma? Debe andar por algún lado, ¿no? – Sam aventuró.

-Milán está muy lejos de aquí, no la encontrarían ni aunque quisieran.

-¿Por qué nadie ha venido ha buscarte? – inquirió Danny.

-Supongo que nadie es tan inteligente como ustedes.

-Vaya, todos los fantasmas son iguales –dijo Sam - ...excepto ustedes, son únicos – expresó con una sonrisa.

-Reloj, dinos por favor la ubicación de la esfera. Necesitamos destruirla.

-¿Saben cómo?

-Sí, por eso Lobo viene con nosotros.

-Perfecto. Lo que necesitan hacer es ir aquí. – les mostró un mapa detallado de una pequeña zona de la Zona Fantasma y con un dedo marcó un punto en el mapa – El lugar es parecido a una cueva; si no lo encuentran _sepárense_ y busquen por cuenta propia. Recuerden que esto tiene que acabar lo más pronto posible.

-Lo sabemos. Gracias Reloj. Toda la Zona Fantasma te deberá una cuando todo termine.

-No, se lo deberán a ustedes. – les comentó con una sonrisa que duro poco – Y váyanse ya, no pierdan tiempo.

-Nos vemos – se despidió Danny. Él, Sam y Lobo se marcharon por la misma puerta por la que entraron.

-El futuro no esta tallado en piedra, pero me aseguraré que suceda tal y como nos conviene. – Reloj se dio la vuelta y habló a dos fantasmas que esperaban detrás. – Ya es hora, ya saben que hacer, vayan por Lobo y tráiganlo aquí; y no lo olviden, captúrenlo sólo hasta que ellos se separen, ¿entendido?

-Entendido – respondieron a coro antes de salir por las grandes puertas de la gran sala blanca.

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aqui! Y ahora debo irme porque tengo que hacer tarea... ¡es injusto tener tarea a sólo tres días de haber empezado las clases! Pero, ni hablar.  
¡Saludos!**


	7. Buscando

**¡Hola!  
Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. He estado un poco distraida ultimamente por la escuela; las clases son ligeras, pero no logro ajustar mi horario (las mañanas no son lo mio). Agradzco nuevamente la atención; pondré ahora tres capítulos para... ¿compensar la espera? (¡Qué vergüenza siento todavía!) No se preocupen si no los quieren leer o si no quieren comentar, o si no pueden comentar, yo de todos modos agradezco infinitamente la atención.  
Bueno, ahora sí, aquí van:**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Danny Phantom y sus personajes (excepto el fantasma sin nombre del capítulo 3) pertencen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

_**Dedicado a:** la memoria de David Carradine (q.e.p.d.)_

* * *

**La esfera del poder  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

_Capítulo 6: Buscando_

-¿Seguro que vamos por el camino correcto?

Danny, Sam y Lobo caminaban por un gran región llena de vegetación, Danny llevaba los ojos puestos en el mapa que Reloj le había dado, pero a pesar de esto, Sam sentía que no estaban en el lugar correcto.

-Absolutamente seguro. Hemos estado siguiendo la ruta que Reloj nos indicó, por lo tanto... la cueva debe estar... aquí. – pronunció deteniéndose y alzando los ojos-. ¡Qué extraño! Según esto – exclamó señalando el mapa – la cueva debería estar por aquí. ¡Y yo sólo veo árboles!

-Eso si me parece extraño, son demasiados árboles.

-Lo sé – dijo Danny frunciendo el seño - ¿Qué propones que hagamos, Sam?

-Pienso que debemos separarnos, tal y como nos lo aconsejó Reloj.

-Ni pensarlo. Dejé que vinieras conmigo, pero sólo porque me prometí que no despegaría un ojo de ti. No dejaré que andes por la Zona Fantasma sola.

-No estaré sola, me llevaré a Lobo – argumentó señalando a su peludo amigo.

-No, Sam. De ningún modo. – la voz de Danny estaba impregnada de determinación y autoridad, cosa que la molestó bastante a ella.

-Antes confiabas en mí, – comenzó a elevar la voz – antes hacíamos estas cosas juntos. Desde que empezamos a ser novios ya no me dejas participar en ninguna actividad que tenga que ver con la cacería de fantasmas... a menos, claro, que me estés vigilando.

-Sam, por favor – obstinado.

-No, Danny. – estaba muy enojada - ¿Sabes? Tal vez deberíamos dejar de salir juntos, tal vez así _sí_ me dejarías ayudar.

Danny abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, luego su rostro pasó de la sorpresa a la tristeza.

-Sam...

El dolor de Danny causó una terrible culpabilidad en ella, quien, sólo hasta entonces, se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Danny, yo... no quise decir eso... yo estaba enojada... ¡Danny, lo siento!

-Sam, por favor. No me digas esa clase de cosas. Yo... no sé qué haría si tu me abandonaras... no podría continuar. – la voz de Danny se quebró.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Danny. Yo jamás podría abandonarte. No logro imaginar mi vida sin ti, lo juro.

-Yo tampoco imagino mi vida sin ti. – la tomó de los brazos y miró con gran detenimiento sus bellos ojos violetas, parecía que estaba buscando algo... lo que sea que fuera, lo encontró. – Sam, prométeme que te cuidarás. – su mirada era suplicante.

-¿Eh?

-Serás cuidadosa... buscando la cueva, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto – exclamó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esta vez nada les quitó el placer de besarse.

Danny aplastó sus labios en los de Sam y se aferró a ella de una manera tan infantil. No tenía idea del por qué de esto, pero a Danny le costaba despegarse de Sam (y no me refiero al beso), no quería dejarla ir a buscar la esfera por su cuenta, sentía que se iría para siempre

Sam sintió el nerviosismo de su novio, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y acarició su cabello. Quiso infundirle confianza.

Ambos chicos separaron sus labios, pero continuaron abrazados.

-No importa cómo, – comenzó Danny con una casi indetectable sonrisa. – siempre consigues lo que quieres.

-Por supuesto que sí – contestó Sam antes de besarlo de nuevo.

(CONTINUARÁ…)


	8. Por separado

**Siguiente capítulo:**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom y sus personajes (excepto el fantasma sin nombre del capítulo 3) pertencen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

_**Dedicado a:** la memoria de David Carradine (q.e.p.d.)_

* * *

**La esfera del poder  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

_Capítulo 7: Por separado_

Sam no está

"Una cueva... una cueva... busca una cueva"

Danny ahora rondaba solo, buscando desesperadamente la dichosa cueva, ¡pero no había nada!... solo plantas y más plantas, y el lugar era bastante grande.

-Buen escondite para un artefacto tan poderoso. – exclamó con frustración.

La verdad era que, con más de una hora de búsqueda sin resultados, había comenzado a preguntarse si en verdad existía esta cueva. Además, le preocupaba que Sam y Lobo estuvieran solos en alguna profundidad recóndita de toda esa maleza... ¿maleza?... ¡maleza!

-¡Oh, cielos! Maleza debe estar detrás de esto. ¡Sam! – y voló más rápido de lo que en verdad podía hacía todas las direcciones posibles. - ¡Sam! – ahora sí estaba desesperado - ¡Lobo! ¡Sam!

No ocurría nada.

Optó por subir y observar desde arriba, pero era completamente inservible, todo estaba cubierto por el follaje de los árboles. No podía creer que ella hubiese desaparecido. "¡No! Eso no"

Bajó y se dirigió a la Nave Fenton; antes de separarse habían acordado reunirse ahí después de la búsqueda... entonces, ¿por qué no aparecía?

En el castillo

En un lugar muy distante de ahí, Sam acababa de ser arrojada a los pies del Príncipe Aragon.

-¿Qué hace una humana como tú, y vaya que no cualquier humana, – aclaró al observarla mejor – en la Zona Fantasma en medio de una crisis como esta?

Sam no acababa de comprender lo que había pasado.

Ella y Lobo exploraban la gran selva, o lo que sea que fuese ese lugar, cuando, sin la más mínima antelación, Lobo desapareció misteriosamente; Sam buscó por los alrededores inmediatos y, al darse cuenta de que algo definitivamente andaba mal, decidió volver a la nave Fenton para poder explicarle a Danny qué había pasado; pero algo también se apoderó de ella, y en un segundo era arrastrada, atada de manos y pies (también habían cubierto sus ojos y su boca) hacía un lugar que ella desconocía... hasta ahora, claro, cuando distinguió el castillo del Príncipe Aragon.

-¿Y bien, humana? – volvió a preguntar el fantasma - ¿Acaso volviste para, de una buena vez, ser mi reina?

La cueva

Sam no aparecía y ya habían pasado más de dos horas; sin duda algo había ido mal.

La culpa en su interior lo atormentaba sobremanera. Él sabía que nunca debió haberla dejado ir sola, nunca debió permitirlo; ahora ella estaba perdida... aunque tal vez había decidido volver al Laboratorio, o con Reloj... no, imposible.

Hizo otra ronda exhaustiva de búsqueda en todo el lugar, y unos minutos más tarde, encontró algo: la cueva. Sonrió. Ahora sólo necesitaba esconder la esfera, encontrar a Sam y a Lobo, y luego destruirla de una vez.

Pasó a través de la gran entrada y lo que "vio" lo dejó sin habla...

(CONTINIUARÁ...)


	9. Suertes

****

Aqui va el último de hoy.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Danny Phantom y sus personajes (excepto el fantasma sin nombre del capítulo 3) pertencen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

_**Dedicado a:** la memoria de David Carradine (q.e.p.d.)_

* * *

**La esfera del poder  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

_Capítulo 8: Suertes_

Skulker

Danny Phantom pasó a través de la gran entrada y lo que vio, mejor dicho, lo que _no vio, _lo dejó sin habla: la esfera no estaba, había desaparecido, alguien la había encontrado ya.

La cueva era lo suficientemente pequeña como para buscar con sólo una mirada... y, aunque Danny miró por todas partes repetidas veces, la esfera no apareció.

Nada podía ser peor ahora: primero Sam y Lobo se perdían, y ahora esto. ¿Qué hacer? Estaba solo, y posiblemente había un fantasma en algún lugar dueño de un poder ilimitado. ¡¿Qué hacer? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue buscar a Reloj. Lo decidió en ese momento, iría a verlo.

Un ruido extraño lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se puso alerta.

-¿Quién esta ahí? – examinó con la mirada todo el lugar, incluso las sombras. – Sé que hay alguien... – se formó una idea en su mente - ¿Sam? – no, improbable, entonces...

-No, Skulker.

-¿Skulker?

Y apareció frente a él, el pequeño fantasma inmerso en un gran traje de batalla.

-¡Qué sorpresa verte, chico fantasma!

Al calabozo

-¡Déjenme ir! – el grito de Sam resonó en los pasillos del castillo.

-No creo que esa sea una buena idea – exclamó uno de los dos fantasmas que la llevaban arrastrando por los corredores con rumbo al calabozo.

-Pero, ¿por qué no? ¿Para qué me quieren aquí? – Sam forcejeaba con las fuertes ataduras en sus manos y pies.

-El Príncipe Aragon nos ordenó que te mantuviéramos presa un tiempo, pero tienes suerte de que se haya mostrado tan gentil: tendrás dos comidas al día y la ventanilla en la pared estará abierta.

¡Cómo si eso le importara! Ya que no podía hacer nada para liberarse, lo único que le quedaba era observar como su futuro lugar de residencia se acercaba más y más. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría ahí? No lo sabía.

Una vez que llegaron, los fantasmas la arrojaron dentro del pequeño calabozo, era... demasiado pequeño y oscuro.

-También deberías estar agradecida de que el Príncipe nos haya pedido que te liberáramos de las ataduras en cuanto estuvieras dentro – y dicho esto, uno de los dos guardias rompió las esposas en manos y pies.

En cuanto Sam se vio libre, comenzó a patalear y manotear al fantasma con fuerza; el otro entró enseguida y se la quitó al primero.

-Yo no sé por qué fue tan amable contigo, yo te hubiera echado a los leones – cerró la reja con más fuerza de la necesaria y se marchó con su amigo.

-¡Todos ustedes fantasmas son unos idiotas! –gritó encolerizada.

"Danny" pensó triste y se sentó en el suelo hecha un ovillo.

Sam recordó cómo la vez pasada que el Príncipe Aragon la había mantenido cautiva, Danny había llegado a rescatarla... bueno, ella sola se las estaba arreglando bastante bien antes de que él y Tucker llegaran, pero... ya no importaba.

Recordando a Danny y especulando qué podría estar haciendo en esos momentos, se quedó dormida.

-¡Hey! – gritó una voz tosca unas horas más tarde -¡Despierta!

-¿Qué? – preguntó una Sam adormilada.

-Tienes visitas.

-¿Visitas? – preguntó intrigada.

-Hola, Sam – la voz le pertenecía a la hermana del Príncipe, Dora; ella apareció en la puerta de la celda, y entró un segundo antes de que esta se cerrara de nuevo.

-¡¿Dora? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, yo sólo vine a visitarte y...

-¡¿Visitarme? ¡Dora, estoy encarcelada!

-Ah – suspiró – lo sé, también vengo a explicarte eso.

Una nueva visita

-¡Qué sorpresa verte, chico fantasma! – exclamó el cazador.

-Podría decir lo mismo, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Y tú? No me digas que buscas la esfera.

-No – Danny mintió - ¿Tú si?

-Al igual que todos. Pero no en este lugar, ya busqué, aquí...

-...no hay nada. Lo sé. – el de cabello blanco interrumpió.

-¿Entonces sí estas buscando la esfera? – preguntó Skulker.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo que ir a... – se interrumpió. No podía decirle que iba a ver a Reloj; era una suerte que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido esa opción, y ahora él no sería quien les diera la gran idea.

-¿A...? – pidió Skulker al mitad fantasma.

-A ningún lugar que te importe – contestó en tono molesto.

-Vaya chico, estas a la defensiva. Eso podría deberse a muchas causas, pero como buen cazador que soy, mi deber es estar preparado para lo peor... mmm… tal vez sea que conoces la ubicación de la esfera; y, en caso de que sea eso verdad, no te dejaré ir solo a poseerla.

-Yo no... – comenzó, pero fue callado por un rayo de energía que le llegó desde la espalda; Danny cayó en el suelo, frente a Skulker.

-Creí escuchar que sabían la ubicación de la esfera. – una nueva voz exclamó.

* * *

**Espero que les hayan gustado. Espero (ahora sí) tener los capítulos pronto; claro, eso en caso de que haya alguien leyendo... y aun si no, yo seguiré por aquí. **  
**Muchas gracias por la atención, y lamento la demora.**  
**¡Saludos!**


	10. Preparativos

**¡Hola!  
Sé que nuevamente estoy retrasada, pero la escuela se pone más absorbente que nunca... o tal vez todvía no me adapto (¡vaya! ¿Cuánto más tiempo voy a necesitar?) Pondré ahora dos capítulos. Espero que les gusten.  
Pero antes debo agradecer infinitamente a **Gatita Gotica **por su constante apoyo. ¡Muchas gracias!**

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_Danny Phantom y sus personajes (excepto el fantasma sin nombre del capítulo 3) pertencen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

_**Dedicado a:** la memoria de David Carradine (q.e.p.d.)_

* * *

**La esfera del poder  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

_**

* * *

**_

_Capítulo 9: Preparativos_

Tontas peleas

La risa "maligna" de Technus se escuchó resonar. Él había atacado a Danny por detrás (por cierto, él aún seguía en el suelo intentando levantarse).

En menos de un segundo, la sonrisa se borró del rostro del techno-villano, alguien lo había derribado con un rayo fantasma que no pertenecía ni a Danny, ni a Skulker. Ambos escrutaron las sombras de donde provino dicho rayo.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó al aire Skulker con su arma levantada; no recibió respuesta, por lo que disparó. Se escuchó un quejido femenino.

-¡Kitty! – la voz preocupada de Johnny llegó desde las sombras.

De pronto, salió disparado de su escondite y cayó sobre el acechador. Unos cuantos rayos plasma salieron disparados desde el arma del cazador hasta su destinatario: Johnny 13. Kitty, una vez vuelta en sí, se dirigió a lo que ahora era el campo de batalla dispuesta a ayudar a su queridísimo novio, pero fue interceptada a medio camino por Technus, y entonces ellos comenzaron una nueva contienda.

Todos contra todos… Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que Danny, quien había quedado en el suelo olvidado, aprovechara la distracción y escapara. Lo intentó, pero un misil lo alcanzó en el aire y cayó al suelo, otra vez.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, chico fantasma.

Ahora parecía que todos habían olvidado sus batallas para concentrarse en él.

Hablando con Dora

-No sé si estas al tanto de lo que está sucediendo en la Zona Fantasma. – dijo Dora.

-Sé de la esfera, sé que todo el mundo aquí quiere conseguirla y volverse omnipotentes...

-Te equivocas en algo – le interrumpió Dora. – Nuestra familia no la quiere por eso.

-¿Ah, no? – preguntó Sam un tanto desconfiada.

-No, lo que queremos es destruirla. Nadie más que nosotros sabe lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser para nuestro mundo un fantasma poderoso – suspiró y perdió su mirada en un punto lejano, a través de la pequeña ventana en la pared. - ¿Conoces la historia del rey Pariah?

-Si, Danny me la contó.

-Bien, entonces sabes lo poderoso que era, sabes las temibles cosas que hizo, sabes que controló y dominó a cientos y miles de fantasmas. ¡Imagínate los estragos que podría causar ahora un fantasma indetenible! Y no sólo para la Zona Fantasma, también para tú mundo.

-Te comprendo, es por eso que yo también la quiero destruir.

-¿En serio? – cuestionó Dora sorprendida.

-Sí, yo... – se interrumpió a sí misma. ¿Era lo correcto confiar en Dora?

-¿Sam?

Dora no era mala, ¿o si? No lo creía. Y también intentaba conseguir la esfera para destruirla... un poco de ayuda no le caería mal.

-Dora, tengo que decirte algo.

-Adelante – le alentó.

-Antes de que me capturaran y me trajeran aquí, yo estaba... yo, Danny y Lobo estábamos buscando la esfera, nosotros... conocíamos la ubicación exacta.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí.

-Pero, ¿cómo supieron dónde está?

-Pues... veras...

Un golpe fuerte afuera de la celda las hizo girar sus rostros. Ahí afuera estaba el Príncipe, luciendo una expresión de puro enojo.

-¡Dora! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hermano, Sam dice conocer el paradero de la esfera. ¡Tenemos que liberarla, ella nos guiará a ella!

"¡¿Qué? ¿Quién habló de inmiscuir al Príncipe Aragon en esto? Ya bastante había dudado en decirle a Dora"

-¡Al fin podremos destruirla! –gritó ella eufórica.

-¿Destruirla?... Oh sí, ¡destruirla! – exclamó el príncipe. – Bueno, siempre supe que no eras una simple y corriente humana. – dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. – Sígueme Dora.

Algo no le olía nada bien a Sam (y no era la pestilencia del calabozo). Sentía que había cometido un error al revelar que ella sabía dónde buscar. ¿Qué tal si no era verdad que la intentaban destruir? ¿Qué tal si era una trampa?

-No te preocupes Sam. La encontraremos y la destruiremos.

-¡Dora! – gritó su hermano desde lejos.

-Nos vemos dentro de poco – la hermana del Príncipe la abrazó y salió de ahí.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Danny ya hubiera encontrado y destruido la dichosa esfera... supuso que así era, después de todo, ya hacía mucho tiempo que ella había sido capturada.

-Danny, me pregunto qué estarás haciendo ahora.

El plan

-¿Y se supone que están buscando la esfera? – se escuchó la voz de Penélope Spectra, quien acababa de llegar tras una nube de humo verde y morado.

-Penélope – saludó Kitty -. Y dinos, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares? Creía que también la estabas buscando.

-Que me haya detenido para venir a saludarlos no significa que ya no la quiero; todos la queremos, pero no todos somos tan estúpidos como para desperdiciar tiempo en tontas peleas.

-¿Y por qué debería importarte? – cuestionó Technus enfadado. - ¡Vete, encuéntrala, hazte poderosa!

-Estoy... digamos que... en proceso de conseguirla.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Skulker con incredulidad.

-Estamos – aclaró Ember McLain, bajando de su guitarra, en la cual había llegado volando. - ¿Sabían que los tontos fantasmas antiguos están unidos para encontrarla?

-Sí – respondió Johnny no muy sorprendido-, ¿qué hay con eso?

-Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo... ya saben, unirnos y encontrarla antes.

-No lo sé – exclamó Technus.

-Piénsenlo – comenzó Spectra – estando separados, ellos siempre ganaran; pero si nos unimos, ¡la conseguiremos!

-¿Y luego? ¿Quién de nosotros será su poseedor? No creo que la esfera se pueda partir para repartirla entre todos.

-Eso lo decidiremos más adelante. Por el momento nuestro objetivo debe ser derrotarlos y asegurarnos de que no la consigan ellos antes. – explicó Ember.

Todos parecían de acuerdo con el plan, todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, ya podían verse con la esfera en manos... todos excepto uno

-Entonces, chico fantasma, ¿te unes?

* * *

**Bien, aquí está. Pondré el que sigue en unos momentos.  
¡Gracias por la atención!  
¡Muchos saludos!**


	11. La lucha

****

Siguiente:

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Danny Phantom y sus personajes (excepto el fantasma sin nombre del capítulo 3) pertencen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

_**Dedicado a:** la memoria de David Carradine (q.e.p.d.)_

* * *

**La esfera del poder  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

_Capítulo 10: La lucha_

Consiguiendo aliados

Los seis fantasmas lo miraban esperando su respuesta, la cual fue un corto y rotundo NO.

-¿No? – inquirió Technus - ¡Vaya, y yo que pensé que también la estabas buscando!

-Yo no la estoy buscando. – mintió Danny – Y ya no me hagan perder el tiempo, tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó Johnny curioso, acercándose lentamente.

-A... ningún lado – Danny respondió nervioso haciéndose para atrás. Pronto, todos los fantasmas comenzaron a acercarse a él.

Danny no lo pensó dos veces y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse de ahí volando, pero el grito de "¡Deténganlo!" de Skulker puso alerta al resto de los fantasmas.

Penélope (quien estaba en su forma oscura y fantasmagórica) lo alcanzó en el aire y lo rodeó con su cuerpo, atrapando sus manos y dejándolo sin posibilidad de zafarse o hacer el mínimo de los movimientos. Todos los fantasmas los rodearon.

-¿Ahora nos dirás a dónde ibas? – le preguntó Kitty sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡No les incumbe!

-Ah, niño, entonces no nos dejas otra opción. Suéltalo Penélope -pidió Ember.

-¡¿Qué?

-Dije que lo sueltes – volvió a pedir, entonces ajustó algunos detalles en su guitarra y se preparó para atacar.

Penélope rió y entonces se apartó; Danny trató de escapar, pero en una fracción de segundo estaba de nuevo en el suelo. Ember le había lanzado un hechizo que le impedía moverse... y aún así él lo seguía intentando.

El dolor era insoportable, y su lucha contra el encantamiento lo dejó completamente exhausto; minutos después sus fuerzas parecieron ceder, y Danny cayó inconsciente.

-Creí que mi guitarra se estaba descomponiendo, veo que se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

-Ahh. – suspiró Skulker molesto – Él ya no importa, ¿ahora qué?

-Ahora sólo hay que reunir aliados – respondió Spectra – Todos hay que separarnos y juntar fantasmas, entonces los traeremos aquí.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar a éste – dijo Johnny apuntando con un dedo a Danny Phantom.

-Yo lo haré. Si despierta, lo hechizaré de nuevo – se ofreció Ember. – Pero ustedes no pierdan tiempo, ¡váyanse ya!

-Vamos Johnny. – pidió Kitty.

Ambos se dirigieron al mismo lugar detrás de las sombras de donde salieron, y pronto se escuchó el estridente sonido de su motocicleta arrancar.

Penélope Spectra desapareció del mismo modo que utilizó para aparecerse ahí: produjo una gran nube de humo verde y morado y desapareció detrás de ella (y con ella).

Technus se fue sin efectos especiales que hicieran de su partida algo más especial.

Skulker se elevó en el aire y observó a Ember por dos segundos, sonrió y se marchó, dejándola a ella y a Danny atrás.

Aliados

-Debemos irnos hermano, alguien podría encontrarla primero si nos tardamos demasiado. – pedía Dora desesperada.

-¡Silencio! – exclamó irritado el Príncipe.

Ambos hermanos estaban en una de las torres del castillo. Minutos antes, el Príncipe Aragon había estado hablando con uno de sus hombres (fantasmas), y desde entonces estaban ahí; Dora no sabía que era lo que su hermano esperaba, pero fuera lo que fuera, no le daba buena espina.

-Siempre tan ingenua hermanita – mencionó de repente, sonriendo maléficamente. - ¿No se te ha ocurrido que puede ser una trampa? ¿Qué tal si lo que esa mocosa nos está preparando es una emboscada? Creo que lo mejor es ir bien preparados.

-No sé a que te refieres con _bien preparados_, y no, no se me había ocurrido esa opción porque difícilmente creo que Sam sea capaz de eso.

-Aun así, iré prevenido – y diciendo esto se asomó hacía afuera, donde un gran ejercito de fantasmas (que incluía al caballero del terror, Vortex, Hotep Ra, varias momias y otros fantasmas comunes) esperaba pacientemente.

-¿Qué estas pensando hacer, hermano?

Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, esto era lo que planeaba hacer: si realmente era una trampa, dejaría que esos fantasmas se hicieran cargo; en caso que esa humana estuviera diciendo la verdad, entonces... bueno, no serían necesarios y se desharía de ellos fácilmente una vez que tuviera la esfera.

Adentro, en el calabozo, Sam seguía preocupada por lo que acababa de pasar, y lo que pasaría cuando llegaran a la jungla o selva esa. Pero, ¿qué hacer? Estaba encerrada, sin la posibilidad de escapar o... o tal vez _si_ tenía esa posibilidad.

"Yo soy una humana, y los humanos somos los fantasmas aquí".

Se levantó del suelo propulsada por un brinco de emoción y caminó hacia la pared, un golpe bastante doloroso le indicó que no había logrado su acometido.

-¿Por qué no puedo atravesar esta pared?

-Por la misma razón por la que no pudiste escapar la ultima vez que estuviste aquí.

-¡Dora!

Ella acababa de entrar al calabozo.

-El Príncipe no quiere dejarte libre. ¿Ves esa tobillera en tus pies?

-La veo en mis botas.

Era una pequeña tobillera que rodeaba su bota derecha, parecía ser de metal; pero, ¿cuándo se la pusieron? ¡Ni siquiera la había notado!

-Mi hermano ordenó que te la pusieran mientras estabas dormida, funciona igual que la corona que usaste cuando pretendía hacerte su esposa... aunque, creo que aún lo desea.

-¡¿Qué? – gritó Sam espantada.

-No te preocupes Sam, veré qué puedo hacer. Por ahora, voy a quitártela para que nos guíes a ese lugar donde la esfera está.

Y así lo hizo.

Minutos más tarde, ambas se dirigían hacía afuera. Sam puso cara de terror cuando observó el enorme grupo que estaba reunido afuera: eran cientos y cientos de fantasmas. ¡Oh, no!

-Humana, dirígenos – fue el Príncipe Aragon quien lo dijo.

-Yo... – no quería decirlo; ahora parecía aun menos apropiado, ¡y qué tal si Danny seguía ahí! ¿Acaso ella se atrevería a llevarle todo un ejército de fantasmas? - yo... olvidé dónde era – rió nerviosa. – Lo siento.

El enojo del Príncipe fue evidente, pero luego pareció calmarse. Tronó los dedos y unos segundos más tarde aparecieron dos fantasmas... ¡los que la habían capturado!

-¿Les importaría llevarnos a todos al lugar donde la encontraron? – exclamó apuntando a Sam.

-Si, señor, fue...

-No, no, no. Vayan adelante con los buitres, guíenlos para que ellos nos guíen.

Así partieron: al frente de todos iban los buitres, cuya función era avisar de cualquier cosa que se presentara en el camino; enseguida iban varias momias y fantasmas insignificantes, los peones; más atrás estaban Vortex, Hotep Ra y el caballero del terror; y por último ella, Dora y el Príncipe Aragon.

-¿Por qué estas nerviosa, Sam? – le preguntó Dora unos minutos más tarde.

-No... no es nada...

De pronto, llegó un buitre jadeando, se paró en uno de los hombros del Príncipe y le susurró algo al oído, al parecer eran malas noticias, la cara de enojo del hermano de Dora era un claro signo de que algo iba mal... muy mal.

-¡Ataquen! – gritó a todos los fantasmas, entonces él se convirtió en un dragón oscuro.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Dora.

-Hay un grupo de fantasmas esperándonos, era una trampa. – le respondió. - ¡Nos engañaste! ¡Pagarás! – rugió furioso el dragón ahora viendo a Sam.

-¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó la hermana del Príncipe.

-No, no fue así.

...Un momento, ¿un grupo de fantasmas? Pero allí solo estaba Danny, ¿o no?

Dora se transformó también en dragón y, con Sam pescada de su cuello, emprendió el vuelo hacía el frente, huyendo de la furia de su hermano.

Sam observó los grandes árboles, estaban aproximándose al lugar donde había estado con Danny tiempo atrás, pero ahora estaba llena de otros fantasmas (entre los cuales pudo observar a Skulker, Technus, Penélope, Maleza, Kitty y muchos más).

-Pero, ¿qué... – se interrumpió a sí misma, ahí abajo, atado en suelo y susceptible a ser atacado, estaba Danny. - ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Danny, noooo!

"¡Ahí vienen!"

En la misma "jungla", unas horas antes, Danny recobró la conciencia. Se sentía mareado, desorientado y aturdido. Sintió una fuerte presión sobre sus manos, las cuales se encontraban atadas detrás de su espalda, y como refuerzo, algo le sujetaba los brazos al cuerpo (poco después descubrió que era uno de los murciélagos de Lydia); por supuesto, también tenía atados los pies.

¿Cómo liberarse? No podía moverse y... y su poder de congelación no necesitaba movimiento alguno. Se concentró y pronto todo su cuerpo se encontraba rodeado de un gran destello azul, la presión en sus manos y pies cedió. ¡Bien! Ahora solo tenía que deshacerse de eso que le rodeaba todo el cuerpo. Concentró nuevamente la energía y... algo le golpeó la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, perdedor – Ember McLain le ordenó desde atrás-. No esta en mis planes dejarte inconciente de nuevo... a menos que me obligues, ¡así que no lo hagas!

Danny lo pensó mejor, en sus planes tampoco estaba el estar inconsciente por otras... ¿horas? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Y cuánto más estaría ahí? No mucho, decidió, pronto encontraría una forma de escapar.

Mientras tanto, para distraerse, se dispuso a observar a todos los fantasmas ahí presentes. ¡Eran muchos!

Primeramente distinguió a Nocturno y sus noctámbulos... digo, sonámbulos; enseguida a Maleza, quien se encontraba muy a gusto entre tanta vegetación; más allá estaban Walker y su sequito de guardias; más lejos estaban Freakshow y Lydia, el fantasma escritor, el capitán sangre joven, Technus y otros tantos que no conocía.

Tres parejas de fantasmas fueron quienes llamaron más su atención.

El fantasma de las cajas y la dama de los almuerzos charlaban sobre algo, al parecer, muy interesante. Danny recordó esa vez en el pasado cuando una niñita se presentó como la hija de ambos; parecía que ahora ya se estaban interesando el uno en el otro. Soltó una risa.

La siguiente pareja eran Kitty y Johnny, ellos estaban... besándose... ¡Eso era raro!

La última pareja era la de Skulker y Ember McLain. El cazador no dejaba de verla con unos ojos tan... ¡extraños! Esa mirada simplemente no encajaba en su silueta de "el mejor cazador en la Zona Fantasma".

El amor también hacía de las suyas en esta dimensión. ¡Vaya momento que habían elegido estas parejitas para mostrarse su amor!... amor... inmediatamente pensó en Sam, perdida en algún lugar con Lobo.

Danny se reprochaba tanto por estar ahí atrapado, cuando ella podía estar en cualquier parte de la inmensa Zona Fantasma; se culpaba por no poder hacer nada para encontrarla. Cuando la viera la abrazaría sin pensarlo, la besaría, la mantendría prisionera en sus brazos, no la dejaría ir de nuevo. ¡Cómo deseaba que ella estuviera con él!

Unos segundos más tarde, Penélope Spectra apareció seguida por Bertrand, Sidney Poindexter y muchos fantasmas que no conocía.

-Ya era tiempo de que aparecieras Spectra – exclamó Technus molesto.

-No veo por qué molestarse mi querido techno-amigo, traje a muchos fantasmas conmigo, ¿no era eso lo que queríamos?

-¿Ahora sí nos van a explicar para qué estamos aquí? Dijeron que tenían un plan para conseguir la esfera, pero la verdad es que no veo cómo. – Freakshow dijo.

-Silencio – ordenó Ember apartándose de Skulker y caminando hacia el centro. – Lo que les han dicho es verdad, es un plan que nos conviene a todos... por ahora.

-¿Por ahora? – preguntó Maleza. – Y dinos otra cosa, ¿por qué Danny Phantom esta atado en el suelo?

-A él solo ignórenlo. Muy bien, este es el plan...

Y justo antes de que pudiera empezar a explicar, un gran rayo cayó en el centro del círculo que se había formado alrededor de Ember McLain.

-¡Ahí vienen! – gritó Poindexter.

-¡Es una trampa! – exclamó el fantasma escritor.

-¡¿Cómo va a ser una trampa, idiota? – espetó furioso Skulker – Ember fue la atacada. Entonces...

Todos dirigieron su vista al cielo, donde una parvada de buitres fantasma pasaba volando, dejando caer toneladas de desechos orgánicos (si saben a lo que me refiero).

-¡Oh, no! Mi cabello – se quejó Kitty.

"¡Oh, genial!" Pensó Danny, quien no podía ni siquiera intentar esquivar el "ataque".

Detrás de estos emplumados fantasmas, apareció un gran dragón celeste... ¡Dora! Al parecer los fantasmas antiguos habían decidido venir a pelear.

"Uff... ¡Qué bueno que Sam no esta aquí!" Ahora se encontraba aliviado de que ella no se encontrara con él en ese lugar y no se viera envuelta en esta batalla... un momento, ¿cómo lo supieron? ¿Por qué supieron que estaban ahí?

La respuesta a esas preguntas estaba en el lomo de la dragona celeste, era Sam... ¡Pero, ¿qué?

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

**¡Gracias otra vez!  
¡Nos vemos!**


	12. Dos bandos

****

**¡Hola!  
Ando con poco tiempo, así que sólo diré "Gracias por la atención". Espero que les guste.**

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes (excepto el fantasma sin nombre del capítulo 3) pertencen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

_**Dedicado a:** la memoria de David Carradine (q.e.p.d.)_

* * *

**La esfera del poder  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

****

_**

* * *

**_

_Capítulo 11: Dos bandos_

¡Por fin! Después de varias horas (varias laargas horas) Danny sabía dónde estaba Sam: en el lomo de un gran dragón celeste... volando justo encima de todo el alboroto... en medio de una guerra; no era el lugar más seguro, pero al menos ahora podía verla. El verdadero problema lo tenía él, atado en el suelo sin la posibilidad de evitar los ataques.

Rayos de energía iban y venían a cada segundo, dejando en el suelo a sus destinatarios. Danny pudo distinguir entre los fantasmas antiguos al caballero del terror y Hotep Ra, ¡esta sería una batalla dura! Por lo menos el rey Pariah no estaba con ellos, si no, esto sería una verdadera pesadilla.

Sam se encontraba realmente bien sobre Dora, ella era muy hábil a la hora de esquivar ataques. La hermana del Príncipe estaba a punto de arrojar fuego a todos allá abajo, pero la ojivioleta la detuvo.

-¡No Dora, por favor no lo hagas! ¡Allá abajo está Danny!

Ella le hizo caso, pero el otro dragón (el de colores más oscuros) sí lanzó toda su furia en un gran soplo de fuego, justo en el punto donde el halfa yacía.

-¡No! – gritó Sam presa del pánico.

Danny, al ver este ataque a su persona, intentó hacerse intangible, pero el fuego llegó antes y le golpeó de lleno... por suerte, su atadura cedió y por fin se vio libre (sus fuerzas se vieron reducidas notablemente, ¡pero estaba libre!). Lo único que restaba era ir por Sam y huir de ahí; pero los ataques eran demasiados, por el momento tuvo que quedarse ahí para defenderse y atacar... sólo hasta que viera la oportunidad de librarse.

Así se veían las cosas: fantasmas antiguos (como momias y soldados... ah, y Vortex, ¿cómo olvidarlo?) peleando contra otros fantasmas comunes. Unos contra otros, y realmente parecía que Sam estaba de un lado y Danny del lado contrario; lo cierto era que lo único que deseaban ambos era reunirse otra vez.

Unos minutos más tarde esto se hizo realidad, pero no cómo les hubiera gustado:

Danny se encontraba sumamente agotado, ese ataque de fuego del Príncipe Aragon sí que le había pegado duro; esto había provocado que su desempeño en la batalla fuera un poco pobre. Un fantasma momia se aprovechó de esto y lo derrumbó con un rayo.

Sam había estado al pendiente de todos los movimientos de su novio mitad fantasma, y cuando notó esto, pidió a Dora que bajaran a ayudarlo; así lo hicieron, pero varios rayos golpearon a la fantasma dragón desde múltiples direcciones, aprovechando su pequeña distracción. Sam (quien había recibido parte del ataque) y Dora cayeron inconscientes.

Danny las observó desde el suelo.

-¡Sam!

Reunió fuerzas (las únicas que le quedaban) y salió volando, atrapó a Sam en el aire (¡lástima que no pudiera también ayudar a Dora!) y, haciéndose intangible e invisible, la llevó lo más lejos que su casi nula fuerza le permitió. Llegaron no muy lejos, pero al menos se encontraban ocultos entre tanta vegetación.

Danny colocó a Sam en el suelo con gentileza, entonces sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó inconsciente junto al cuerpo de su novia.

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

**Sé que estuvo chiquito, pero tenía que dejarlo ahí. Pronto subiré la parte que sigue.  
¡Saludos!**


	13. Despertando

**¡Hola!  
Ya es como la tercera vez que escribo esto... Este programa no funciona bien, pero... ¡ni hablar!  
Debo pedir diculpas por la tardanza. Otra vez. (¡Oh, qué vergüenza!) Ya estoy en la recta final del semestre, tengo muchas tareas, ensayos, exámenes... y no he podido subir capítulo. Pero ahora traigo dos, espero que les gusten. Uy, por cierto, ya casi acaba la historia.  
De nuevo, lamento la tardanza. Y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

_**Disclaimer: **__Danny Phantom y sus personajes (excepto el fantasma sin nombre del capítulo 3) pertencen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

_**Dedicado a:** la memoria de David Carradine (q.e.p.d.)_

* * *

**La esfera del poder**  
_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

_

* * *

_

Sólo unos minutos más tarde, Danny regresó de la inconsciencia.

-Danny Phantom.

Escuchaba esto como un simple susurro, como si no fuera algo más que una simple ilusión, como si fuera parte de su imaginación.

-Despierta.

La negrura comenzó a disiparse, sintió volver a su cuerpo (o a su cuerpo volver a sí) y entonces el dolor regresó, abrió los ojos para volver al mundo.

-No es momento para descansar, no aún.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Danny, como quien no entiende el idioma en que le hablan.

-Vamos, levántate. Tenemos un asunto que resolver y el tiempo no espera... bueno, podría si quisiera.

Era Reloj.

-¿Qué... ¿qué pasó? –preguntó el chico fantasma (de hecho, ya no estaba en su forma fantasma). Danny volteó hacia ambos lados para reconocer el lugar dónde estaba y de pronto se levantó muy exaltado, acababa de ver a Sam inconsciente y herida en el suelo - ¡Sam!

-Ella estará bien.

-Pero... –y de pronto, todo volvió a él- ¡Reloj! La esfera no estaba... y... y Lobo y Sam desaparecieron... están pelando por...

-Lo se, lo se. Tranquilo. Vamos por partes: Lobo está a salvo, está esperándonos; la esfera... bueno, digamos que también nos está esperando; y la lucha es la razón por la que no debemos desaprovechar el tiempo. Tenemos que apurarnos.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya lo verás. Toma a Sam contigo y conviértete en fantasma.

Convertirse en fantasma de nuevo le costó más esfuerzo del que hubiera podido imaginar.

-Descuida, pronto estarás bien. La dejaremos a ella con los observadores, estoy seguro que la cuidaran bien; luego, tú y yo iremos al castillo del Príncipe Aragon.

Danny tomó a Sam entre sus brazos, y cuando llegaron a la torre de Reloj, él la colocó en manos del fantasma que se presentó para ayudarlos; pero no quería dejarla, quería quedarse con ella. Ambos habían estado separados mucho tiempo, ella estaba herida y él ni siquiera sabía la razón por la cual ella había llegado montada en un gran dragón al frente de todo un ejército de fantasmas; pero Reloj lo apremiaba a apurarse.

Danny acarició por última vez el cabello de Sam, le dio un suave beso en los labios y dijo:

-Nos veremos pronto. Te pondrás bien. Te quiero.

Entonces él y Reloj partieron, y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban ya frente a las puertas del gran castillo.

-Dime Reloj, - dijo el chico fantasma una vez que entraron - ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Pronto, de una esquina cercana, salió Lobo. Se acercó gustoso a Danny y le lamió toda la cara.

-¡Hey, chico, contén esa lengua! También me alegra verte otra vez. – le dirigió una alegre sonrisa, entonces volteó a ver a Reloj, pero éste ahora estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, observando con mucho detenimiento una pared - ¿Qué estas...

-Es aquí – y dicho esto, alzó una mano y destruyó con un rayo de energía una parte del concreto, dejando al descubierto un pequeño hueco dentro de la pared, en el cual cabía apenas... ¡una pequeña esfera!

-La esfera...

-...del poder.

* * *

**Síp, pequeño. **  
**Ahora va el siguiente.**

_Capítulo 12: Despertando_


	14. La esfera del poder

**Siguiente:**

__

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: **__Danny Phantom y sus personajes (excepto el fantasma sin nombre del capítulo 3) pertencen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

_**Dedicado a:** la memoria de David Carradine (q.e.p.d.)_

__

_

* * *

_

**La esfera del poder**_  
Por: LP Luna Phantom_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 13: La esfera del poder_

Los tres fantasmas observaron el pequeño artefacto en el interior de la pared a medio destruir. Era sólido y de un material que parecía cristal transparente, aunque en su interior gravitaba algo similar a un humo blanco, pero más denso y más luminoso. Era pequeña, del tamaño de una naranja. ¡Parecía imposible que tal cosa te permitiera tener poder absoluto!

De repente, Reloj alzó la mano y la tomó; la sostuvo en el aire mientras los otros dos lo observaban atentamente, imaginando qué podría estar pasando por su mente.

-¿Saben que, si quisiera, ahora mismo podría escapar con ella y ser el fantasma más poderoso en toda la Zona Fantasma? – preguntó Reloj seriamente, aún observando la esfera.

-Por... supuesto -respondió Danny titubeante-, pero tú no lo harías, ¿o sí?

Reloj sólo sonrió, luego volteó a verlo y extendió su mano.

-Adelante, tómala. – le pidió al chico fantasma.

-¿Qué?

-Sostenla. – volvió a pedir.

-E... esta bien.

Danny extendió ambas manos y la recibió. En un instante, todo el ambiente cambió para él: de ninguna parte llegó una corriente de aire que le rodeó todo el cuerpo, haciéndole sentirse a sí mismo flotando, se sintió más ligero, incluso el dolor y las heridas parecieron sanar; también le pareció que la esfera brillaba un poco más ahora. Su rostro denotaba la sorpresa y asombro que sentía en su interior.

-Fascinante, ¿no es así?

-Si, esto es muy... fascinante – respondió el halfa, percibiendo un hormigueo desde sus manos hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

-Éste podría ser un gran error. Si así lo desearas, podrías eliminarnos fácilmente a Lobo y a mí; podrías huir, hacer de este mundo y el tuyo lo que más quisieras. Serías muy poderoso.

-Poderoso... – repitió Danny aún embobado con la gratificante sensación que ahora experimentaba.

¡Y pensar que, _si quisiera_, podría vivir con ella por siempre!... Pero no lo haría.

-Podría... si quisiera. Pero dado que **no** quiero... bueno, creo que lo único que queda por hacer esta en manos de Lobo. – exclamó Danny.

-De hecho, está en sus garras. – corrigió Reloj con una gran sonrisa.

Lobo gruñó en aprobación. Danny le ofreció la esfera y éste la tomó, la miró unos segundos y entonces hizo presión sobre ella con sus afiladas garras.

Al principio no pasaba nada, pero luego, y poco a poco, se empezaron a abrir pequeñas grietas en los puntos donde la fuerza era aplicada, y para finalizar, con un crujido la esfera se partió en múltiples fragmentos, los cuales cayeron al suelo.

-¡Bien hecho! – se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de los tres fantasmas.

Lo que ninguno de ellos supo fue que, mientras intentaban destruir la esfera, un pequeño intruso observaba desde un candelabro en esa misma habitación. Salió volando por la ventana cuando los trozos de esfera cayeron al suelo, iba con rumbo a lo que se había convertido el campo de batalla.

* * *

**¿Qué esperan que pase ahora?  
Muchísimas gracias por la atención prestada hasta ahora. ¡Me hacen sentir tan bien, que hasta quiero llorar!  
Saludos y los veo pronto (¿o no? Espero que sí) **


	15. Desirée

**¡Hola!  
Aproveché ahorita que tenía tiempo para subir el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic. Ya mero se termina, sólo falta un capítulo. Espero que no los decepcione.  
¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**

* * *

**_**Disclaimer: **__Danny Phantom y sus personajes (excepto el fantasma sin nombre del capítulo 3 y Milán, de este capítulo) pertencen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman__._

* * *

_**Dedicado a:** la memoria de David Carradine (q.e.p.d.)_

* * *

**La esfera del poder  
**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

_Capítulo 14: Desireé_

Lobo acababa de destruir la esfera, Danny y Reloj mostraban sonrisas de alivio y satisfacción. De pronto, una voz femenina llenó el lugar.

-¡Bien hecho, chicos!

Danny borró la sonrisa de su rostro, Reloj la conservó en su lugar.

-¿Desireé? – preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-¡Desireé! – exclamó Reloj con entusiasmo – Me alegro que estés aquí. Creo que te debo las gracias.

-De nada. – dijo ella en un tono de indiferencia – Claro que yo no puedo presumir esa misma alegría que tienes tú, sobretodo después de la destrucción de una de mis mejores creaciones.

-¡¿Qué? – soltó Danny con cara de shock - ¿Tus... creaciones? Pero Milán... – volteó a ver a Reloj - ¿Qué... – empezó a preguntar, pero escuchó un leve silbido que interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir; una neblina llenó toda la habitación, y de la nada, apareció un fantasma con aspecto de holograma, inestable... y además luciendo una facha horrenda.

-Milán – exclamó Desireé – Al fin ha llegado el momento que tanto deseabas... sí, eres libres ahora. Ve y busca la paz que tanto añorabas.

-Gracias, gracias – exclamó entre sollozos.

Esta fantasma tenía el cabello negro y largo, además de que estaba completamente enmarañado y parecía nido de buitres; su rostro se veía muy sucio y lleno de cenizas por todas partes; tenía ojos azules y llevaba una ropa que parecía de pordiosera, rota y con hollín.

-Gracias Desireé, gracias Reloj, gracias Lobo y gracias... Danny.

-¿Cómo me... -comenzó a preguntar, pero entonces la fantasma desapareció (la neblina se volvió a juntar alrededor de ella y entonces se desvanecieron juntas).

Danny seguía con cara de no entender nada. Habían tantas cosas que no comprendía, tantas cosas que le gustaría saber: ¿Esa fantasma era Milán, la que "creo" la esfera? ¿Por qué la esfera estaba en el castillo y no en la cueva que Reloj le indicó? ¿Qué tenía que ver Desireé en todo esto, y a qué se refería con "una de mis mejores creaciones"?

-Reloj, yo... – Danny comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por millonésima vez ese día... espera, ¿aún era ese día? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya en la Zona Fantasma?

-Necesitas que te expliquemos muchas cosas – dijo Reloj. Se dio la vuelta y miró por varios segundos la pared donde hace unos momentos reposaba la esfera-. Te he mentido, lo siento.

-No hay problema, pero me gustaría saber por qué lo hiciste.

-Espero que no tengas mucha prisa. Creo que sería conveniente que supieras toda la historia.

¿Prisa? Prisa por volver a casa, por ver a Sam, por saber la verdad.

-Esta bien – se sentó en el suelo y Lobo junto a él – Te escucho.

-Desireé, ¿me harías el honor de comenzar con esta historia?

-Ahh – suspiró resignada – Nadie va a pagarme por esto, pero de acuerdo.

"Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?... ah, si.

"Hace unos cuantos meses yo me encontraba muy a gusto paseándome por tu mundo y haciéndole la vida feliz a quienes me encontraba en mi camino... descuida, no en Amity Park –aclaró cuando notó la mirada inquisidora de Danny–; tal y como te lo prometí después de que nos salvaras del asteroide (nótese que no me gusta para nada que todo el crédito se te de a ti, cuando fuimos todos los fantasmas quienes lo hicimos posible), no he vuelto a conceder deseos en tu ciudad.

"Entonces, como iba diciendo, me encontraba paseando por ahí cuando escuché un deseo: "Desearía que esta maldita esfera se creara de una vez". Aparecí en el lugar de donde provenía esa voz y vi a una humana de ojos azules y cabello negro, se veía frustrada y cansada, así que concedí su deseo.

"Esa misma noche Reloj vino a buscarme y me llevó a la Zona Fantasma; me mostró el futuro (uno no muy alentador, por cierto): ambos mundos en caos, humanos y fantasmas por igual huyendo, y alguien poderoso fuera de control.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_-¿Ves lo que tu deseo causará? –preguntó Reloj molesto._

_-Lo siento, no tengo poder para deshacer lo hecho, no hay marcha atrás._

_-Sí puedes, pero no quieres. ¿Acaso planeas destruir nuestros mundos?_

_-No._

_-Tienes razón, sólo dejarás que suceda._

_-Mis deseos son irreversibles... pero si tanto te molesta, veré que puedo hacer._

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

"Así que fui a ver a Milán de nuevo.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_-Tienes que destruir esa esfera._

_-¿Qué? ¡NO! – se rehusó abrazándola como si fuera un pequeño bebé... un gran tesoro._

_-No te lo estoy preguntando, ¡sólo hazlo!_

_-¿Por qué? ¡Es mía! Yo no quiero deshacerme de ella._

_-Alguien la robará, se hará poderoso, indetenible; este mundo y el de nosotros los fantasmas estarán acabados._

_-La cuidaré bien._

_-No es así – gritó Desireé exasperada - ¡Destrúyela!_

_-No me tientes fantasma – le dijo Milán en un tono que pretendía ser amenazador-, recuerda que con esta esfera puedo hacer lo que quiera._

_-No, no puedes. La destruiría yo misma si pudiera (o más bien, si quisiera), pero lo tienes que hacer tú. Alguien vendrá a buscarte pronto, así que hazlo rápido._

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Quién..._

_-Esta esfera... _mi_ esfera, solo podrá ser destruida por las garras de un fantasma llamado Lobo. Búscalo, antes de que te encuentren y asesinen para quitártela de las manos._

_-Pero... – Milán lucía muy asustada._

_-Tu alma no encontrará paz, ni aun después de la muerte si no la destruyes. Sólo serás libre cuando la esfera desaparezca por completo._

_-¿Por qué? – preguntó entre sollozos._

_-Porque así lo deseo – entonces desapareció misteriosa y dramáticamente._

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

"No lo niego, yo no deseaba que la esfera fuera destruida, ¡era una creación mía!

"Debo decir, además, que ese día asusté a la pobre Milán más de lo necesario. Se internó pronto en la Zona Fantasma con el único propósito de esconderse a ella y a su invento (_mi_ invento) mientras buscaba a Lobo. Lo que ella no sabía era que en la Zona Fantasma ya estaban al tanto de la existencia de ese pequeño y poderoso artefacto.

"Un día, algunos súbditos del Príncipe Aragon la encontraron y se la llevaron a su amo. Le intentaron sacar la ubicación de la esfera, le prometieron riqueza y poder; pero ella se negó a todo (debo admitir que fue muy valiente).

"Encadenaron sus manos y pies, la amarraron como a un perro del cuello y la colgaron en esta misma pared –dijo apuntando la pared destruida-. La torturaron días y noches, de mil formas diferentes, pero nunca cedió.

"Cuando estaba a punto de morir aparecí junto a ella (a veces cumplo deseos a quienes están a punto de morir, esa es mi faceta buena –comentó orgullosa–). "Deseo que la esfera permanezca escondida junto a mi, en mi tumba, cuando el momento de morir llegue, hasta que alguien venga a destruirla" fueron las exactas palabras que exclamó antes de caer inconsciente. Creo que fue muy positiva entonces.

"El Príncipe Aragon se apareció frente a ella el día siguiente y le pidió por última vez la ubicación de la esfera; con su último aliento Milán dijo: "Nunca la obtendrán. Alguien la encontrará antes y se la llevará a Lobo. Él la destruirá... él la destruirá". El Príncipe se molestó demasiado y ordenó que la incineraran ahí mismo.

"No tuvo una tumba, por lo que decidí esconderla en el mismo lugar dónde fue asesinada – apuntó con un dedo la pared destruida; ahora que lo mencionaba, la pared lucía algo negruzca, como si un incendió se hubiera desatado ahí.

"Milán estuvo vagando sin descanso y paz desde entonces... hasta hoy, claro. Al destruir la esfera se liberó su espíritu. Y... fin, esa es toda la historia.

-Mentira – intervino Reloj – Eso no es todo.

"Aragon convocó a todos sus hombres (fantasmas) a que le ayudaran a encontrar dos cosas: la primera, a Lobo, quién lo viera estaría autorizado a deshacerse de él para evitar que pudiera destruir la esfera (es por eso que le aconsejé a Lobo que se escondiera... y escogió el lugar perfecto: tu mundo); la segunda, la esfera del poder.

"Notó que necesitaría más ayuda que la que sus peones le proporcionaban. Llamó entonces a Hotep Ra, el caballero del terror y Vortex; acordaron unirse para encontrarla fácilmente, y entonces el mejor fantasma sería su dueño. El Príncipe Aragon convenció a su hermana contándole una falsa historia de lo mucho que le preocupaba volver a caer en manos de un fantasma poderoso (se refería a la vez que Pariah Dark estuvo al mando), y diciéndole que sólo deseaba destruirla.

"Unos meses después, algunos de los súbditos del Príncipe encontraron a una chica humana en la Zona Fantasma y la llevaron de inmediato al castillo, estaban seguros que su amo sabría qué hacer. Esta chica tuvo una plática con Dora y, creyendo que en realidad deseaban destruirla, les reveló que ella sabía (o creía saber) la ubicación de la esfera. Ella los llevó al lugar y se encontraron con un grupo de fantasmas desorganizados dispuestos a luchar... o al menos a defenderse. –hizo una pausa larga.

"¿Comprendes ahora por qué los envié a esa jungla? Tú y Sam debían separarse, Lobo debía ser puesto a salvo, ella debía ser capturada y llevada al castillo, tú debías quedarte ahí con todos esos fantasmas, y luego Sam debía llevar a todos los del castillo a la pelea, dejando este lugar solo para que nosotros viniéramos a destruir la esfera. Así es cómo debían ocurrir las cosas... y así ocurrieron. Hicieron exactamente lo que esperaba que hicieran.

-¡Wow! – exclamó Danny con cara de asombro - ¡Wow! Eso sí que fue...

Pero una vez más fue interrumpido. Un grupo de fantasmas furiosos (entre los cuales estaban Skulker, Ember McLain, el caballero del terror, el Príncipe Aragon, Hotep Ra, Johnny, Kitty, Technus, Penélope Spectra, Bertrand, Poindexter, el fantasma escritor, Nocturno, Vortex, Maleza, la dama de los almuerzos, el fantasma de las cajas... solo por mencionar algunos) acababan de entrar por las puertas y ventanas del castillo, dispuestos a atacar a los cuatro fantasmas presentes.

(CONTINUARÁ...)

* * *

**Creo que tengo un trauma con Desiree, es mi segunda fantasma favorita (el primero es Skulker, el tercero Reloj). En este capítulo quise explicar todo lo que había pasado y por qué, espero que hubiera quedado bien y que no les hayan quedado ninguna duda.  
Gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo (último) capítulo!**


	16. ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!

**¡Hola!  
Sólo me queda decir que este es el último capítulo de la historia y que agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo que me brindaron durante toodo el tiempo que me tomó terminar de publicar esta historia, demasiado tiempo debo decir, por lo que asímismo debo también disculparme por los constantes retrasos.  
¡Muchas gracias por la atención prestada y por sus lindos reviews!  
Espero que les guste el final de este fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom y sus personajes (excepto el fantasma sin nombre del capítulo 3 y Milán, del capítulo pasado) pertencen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dedicado a:_**_ la memoria de David Carradine (q.e.p.d.)_

_

* * *

_

**La esfera del poder**  
_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 15: "¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!"_

Un numeroso grupo de fantasmas venía entrando por las puertas y ventanas del castillo, estaban dispuestos a acabar con aquellos estúpidos fantasmas que dieron fin a sus sueños de convertirse en los más poderosos; nada les iba a impedir destruirlos molécula por molécula en ese mismo lugar... nada, excepto tres pequeñas e insignificantes acciones.

Desireé produjo una gran nube negra de humo y desapareció detrás de ella; al mismo tiempo, Lobo abrió un hoyo en las dimensiones y escapó por él antes de que éste se cerrara; y Reloj, con dos palabras y su bastón hizo detener el tiempo. La turba de fantasmas furiosos y Danny quedaron en completa inmovilidad.

-Tiempo fuera.

Sacó uno de sus medallones de alguna parte de su traje y lo colocó alrededor del cuello de Danny, entonces pudo moverse.

-Uff... ¡qué susto! Me alegro que siempre cargues uno de estos contigo – exclamó con alivio señalando el medallón en su cuello.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí – señaló el Amo del Tiempo; colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Danny, y de alguna manera desaparecieron, sólo para aparecer milésimas de segundo más tarde dentro de su torre/castillo. El tiempo aún seguía congelado por lo que se podía apreciar en las inmóviles manecillas de un gran reloj en la pared.

Reloj hizo que el tiempo volviera a pasar y quitó el medallón del cuello de Danny.

En el castillo todos los fantasmas se encontraban corriendo de nuevo, sólo que ahora el lugar al que se dirigían estaba completamente vacío. Las evidencias de lo que había ocurrido seguían esparcidas por el suelo.

-¿A dónde se fueron? – preguntó Poindexter con su aguda voz.

-No lo sé, pero tengan por seguro que los voy a encontrar –rugió Aragon con un tono amenazador.

De vuelta a la torre de Reloj...

Sam salió de un cuarto seguida de cerca por un Observador, quien la vigilaba atentamente.

-Esta bien – le dijo Reloj – Ya puedes dejar de cuidar de ella. Gracias.

Al parecer eran las únicas gracias que iba recibir, ya que Sam pareció olvidar sus modales... y todo lo demás, en cuanto vio a Danny. ¡Por fin estaban juntos! Después de todo lo que había pasado, ahora podía abrazarlo... ¡podía besarlo!

No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia él, quien la recibió con mucho gusto entre sus brazos. Sam recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-Me alegra que estés bien – susurró el chico fantasma en su oído.

-No, a mi me alegra que _tú_ estés bien – le dijo la ojivioleta.

Esto era similar a cuando hablaban por teléfono en intercambiaban _'Cuelga tú primero'_ por varios minutos antes de terminar la llamada, pero esta vez había algo más importante que hacer.

Danny tomó con ambas manos el rostro de su novia, acarició con su pulgar sus delicadas mejillas mientras observaba sus bellos ojos; la besó con avidez y alegría. Sam inmediatamente (e inconscientemente) dirigió ambas manos a su cabello; le encantaba sentir su textura mientras lo besaba, ya fuera blanco o negro.

Con sonrisas en los rostros se separaron, pero se tomaron de las manos.

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti – le dijo Danny – No sabía dónde estabas, o si estabas bien, yo...

-Vamos Danny, ¡estoy bien!

-Me sentía tan culpable – el chico ignoró los intentos de Sam por hacerlo callar y siguió relatando – Yo no te cuidé bien, yo...

Pero esta vez Sam le interrumpió dándole un calido beso en los labios; el ojiverde dudó por poco tiempo, pero esto no era algo que podía ignorar fácilmente, así que le devolvió el beso con muchas ganas.

Hubiera sido un momento muy romántico de no ser porque ambos recordaron que tenían público: Reloj y unos cuantos Observadores. Volvieron a separarse con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-¡Oh, vamos! No se detengan, nosotros ya nos íbamos – exclamó un sonriente y joven Reloj. Danny rió en voz alta.

-Descuida, creo que somos nosotros los que debemos irnos, nuestras familias deben estar preocupadas.

-Yo les avisé en persona lo que ocurría, lo saben todo... y –dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Sam- tus padres no lo tomaron muy bien.

-Ahh –suspiró resignada- Debí esperarlo.

-Gracias Reloj. Gracias por todo, gracias por tu ayuda.

-Al contrario, gracias a ustedes.

-Espero verte pronto.

-Yo digo lo mismo... ah, por cierto, la nave de tu familia está allá afuera, los Observadores la rescataron antes de que fuera destruida en la batalla. Debo decir que me sorprende que ya no sólo se dediquen a observar.

Danny y Sam sonrieron, entonces ambos les dieron las gracias otra vez y se despidieron con un alegre "Adiós". Salieron de la torre e ingresaron a la Nave Fantasma. Sam presionó algunos botones y movió algunas palancas para volver al portal a toda velocidad; Danny se acercó y reajustó la velocidad: un poco (un mucho) más lenta.

-No tenemos prisa por llegar aun, ¿o sí? – preguntó mientras rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

-Creo... creo que no – respondió mientras sus ojos se estrechaban y sus labios proyectaban una súper sonrisa.

Danny, quien había vuelto a su forma humana, le contó toda la historia durante el trayecto a su casa; Sam, por su parte, relató lo que le sucedió en el castillo (claro que él sabía la mayoría), y aun así les quedó tiempo para descansar del pesado día (o días) que habían pasado en la Zona Fantasma.

Minutos más tarde el portal apareció frente a ellos y pronto se encontraron atravesándolo; la nave se detuvo sin tocar el suelo del laboratorio. Jack, Maddie y Jazz estaban ahí esperándolos. Danny bajó primero y luego dio su mano a Sam para ayudarla a bajar.

-¡Oh, cariño! – exclamó Maddie con ternura mientras se acercaba a su pequeño y le daba un estrujador abrazo – Me alegra tanto que por fin hallas llegado. – Entonces se volvió para observar a Sam – También me alegro por ti querida, ya eres parte de nuestra familia – le dijo mientras le regalaba un abrazo como el que le había dado a Danny segundos antes. – Fueron dos días muy largos.

-¡¿Dos días?

-Así es –respondió un enérgico Jack-. Deben estar hambrientos, le prepararé algo de cenar – exclamó yéndose a la cocina. Ahora que lo mencionaba sus estómagos pidieron (rugieron) por alimento.

-Ahh... iré a buscar a tu padre antes de que haga explotar el microondas... otra vez. – exclamó una Maddie resignada.

Jazz se acercó para abrazarlos a ambos.

-Sé que yo no estuve aquí cuando partieron, pero créanme que cuando me enteré qué pasaba me preocupé muchísimo. No saben cuánto me alegra que estén bien.

-Gracias Jazz.

-Sí, gracias hermana.

-Vengan, vayamos arriba. – pidió la ojiverde.

Los tres subieron a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa (de hecho, se sentaron en las sillas) para observar a la señora Fenton preparar la cena.

Al parecer, el olor de la comida actuó como un poderoso imán, ya que el joven alcalde apareció en la puerta en ese momento.

-¿Eso que huelo es comida? – preguntó mientras su nariz trabajaba duro para reconocer tan delicioso aroma.

-Así es querido; estoy preparando albóndigas, hamburguesas (una de soya para Sam), patatas y ensalada, pero no estarán listas sino hasta dentro de media hora... o más

-No se preocupe señora Fenton, puedo esperar; pero pregúntele a su esposo si él es capaz, yo no creo que quiera aguardar por más tiempo – exclamó mientras apuntaba al señor Fenton, quien ahora abría un paquete de galletas y las devoraba con felicidad (ferocidad); se percató de sus dos mejores amigos en la mesa - ¡Chicos! ¡Están bien! Sabía que saldrían vivos. Pero, cuéntennos, ¿cómo les fue?

Danny y Sam comenzaron a relatar lo sucedido. Maddie y Tucker tomaron asiento junto a ellos y se sirvieron galletas. Cuando terminaron con su historia sólo hubo una cosa que pudo exclamar Tucker.

-¿El fantasma de las cajas y la dama de los almuerzos? – preguntó en tono de shock y en medio de una avalancha de risas, se le unieron el resto de los presentes.

-¿Quién diría que los fantasmas tenían su lado sensible? – comentó Jazz.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con todos los fantasmas? Dices que venían furiosos hacía ti – preguntó Maddie instantes después y un poco preocupada. - No creerás que están de nuevo en contra tuya, ¿o sí?

Se escuchó una pequeña explosión y una parte de la pared fue destruida, Skulker apareció.

-Créanlo o no, así es. – volteó hacia donde estaba Danny – No sabes cuántos fantasmas furiosos contigo hay en la Zona Fantasma. Ya no nos importa que hayas salvado nuestro mundo del asteroide, eso es cosa del pasado, y el futuro... _tu_ futuro estará lleno de nosotros.

Lanzó un par de rayos láser que destruyeron la mesa, unas cuantas sillas y el microondas. Rió maléficamente y desapareció.

-¡Fantasma! – gritó Jack cuando desapareció (un poco tarde).

-Jack, trae la Fenton basuka – Maddie pidió.

-¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! – exclamó Danny con un suspiro.

-Buena suerte. – deseó Tucker.

-Alguien traiga el termo Fenton – dijo Sam.

Los señores Fenton y Danny se pusieron de pie.

-Es hora de cazar un putrefacto ente ectoplasmático – exclamó Maddie con determinación mientras desaparecía por la puerta con Jack siguiéndole el paso.

-Iré por el botiquín de emergencias – anunció Jazz.

Al parecer la época de paz y descanso había terminado. Las vacaciones terminarían también pronto y un nuevo año escolar llegaría cargado de tarea, responsabilidades... y fantasmas al parecer, igual que antes.

De lo que todos podían estar seguros era que, sin importar qué tantos fantasmas volvieran a Amity Park a hacerle la vida imposible, Danny Phantom estaría ahí con su termo y su equipo de combate, con sus bromas, su determinación y su confianza, dispuesto a regresar a la Zona Fantasma a cualquier espectro que pretendiera invadir su ciudad. ¡Por supuesto que estaría ahí!

-¡Transformación!

FIN

* * *

**Ahí "termina" la historia, y las comillas indican dos cosas: la primera, hay un _final alternativo_ que escribí porque quería que finalizara un poquito más romántico, y la segunda, porque a este fic siguen otros que son parte de una secuela... que aún no escribo, y que no creo escribir en mucho tiempo.  
Pero... bueno, aquí está el final alternativo:**

**

* * *

**

_ANEXO ALTERNATIVO PARA FINAL_

Danny Phantom se acercó a Sam.

-Te quedarás a cenar, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Danny sonrió complacido por la respuesta, tomó el rostro de la ojivioleta entre sus manos y la besó con ternura, sintiendo una corriente de felicidad recorriéndole el cuerpo entero al saber que podía hacer eso siempre que quisiera, el pensamiento le provocó una sonrisa.

-¡Oye! Yo también me quedaré a cenar – interrumpió Tucker - ¿no hay un beso para mí?

Los otros dos se pusieron a reír.

-No enfrente de Sam, viejo. – rió otro poco y entonces salió a reunirse con su familia para cazar al fantasma.

FIN

* * *

**Ahora sí, ese fue el fin.  
¡Muchas gracias (otra vez) por la atención!  
Espero que pasen un excelente fin de año y que hayan disfrutado de una linda Nochebuena y Navidad.  
¡Muchos saludos!**


End file.
